La vida en altamar
by Lisette Serpent
Summary: La vida en altamar puede llegar a ser muy dura, en especial en cuanto ciertas necesidades en adolescentes (casi jóvenes) con las hormonas alborotadas. Mención de Yaoi.


**Hey, fandom de One Piece.**

**Lis reportándose~ Aunque llevo bastante tiempo siguiendo One Piece, por fin termino algo de esta serie, el resto están sin finalizar en mi carpeta Dx**

**En fin, espero les guste.**

_**Disclaimer: Oda a Oda por crear One Piece(?)**_

* * *

**La vida en altamar**

La vida en altamar podía llegar a ser algo difícil, en especial si hablábamos de algo tan impredecible como la Grand Line. Llegar de una isla a otra podía ser cuestión de un día o a veces tardar casi un mes. Esto podría ocasionar muchos problemas en cuanto a provisiones, por eso las embarcaciones siempre cuidaban tener la despensa al máximo.

Aun así, había cosas que simplemente no podías almacenar.

Para la tripulación de los Mugiwara, las cosas de las que hablamos no había sido un gran tema de problema, los únicos que las necesitaban de vez en cuando eran el espadachín y el cocinero, aunque este último con un poco más de frecuencia.

¿De qué estamos hablando? Pues de nada más y nada menos que diversión carnal. Sí, _sexo._

No era que Luffy o Usopp no sintieran ese tipo de cosas, pero jamás lo habían probado, así que la autosatisfacción les bastaba cuando lo necesitaban. Nami, por otro lado, aunque había sentido algún tipo de interés, era tan virgen como los dos ya mencionados; además, podía distraerse en muchas otras cosas, no era un tema que invadiera su mente.

A lo que íbamos, ¿qué hacían los mayores? Bastante fácil, simplemente esperaban embarcar en una isla para satisfacer sus bajos instintos.

Pero ya lo dijimos, a veces tardaban meses.

El primero en ponerse impaciente era el rubio, quien de pronto se ponía de mal humor. Todos lo tomaban como estrés por las bajas cantidades de alimentos, pero Zoro sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría. Y se burlaba. Se mofaba.

Al principio.

En una ocasión, estuvieron demasiado tiempo navegando, _tanto_, que el peliverde empezó a despertarse más gruñón de lo normal.

Creían que ambos se andaban peleando a causa del estrés de Sanji, no le tomaban importancia.

El tiempo pasó y las cosas no cambiaron mucho referente al tema, Vivi llegó, al igual que Chopper, Vivi se fue, los recuerdos quedaron…ah.

Pero de pronto, un nuevo individuo apareció. De ojos grandes y penetrantes, piel canela y cabellos azabaches, conquistó, como era de esperarse, al rubio. A Zoro le dio igual, claro, hasta que _eso_ pasó.

Era de noche y se encargaba de vigilar como de costumbre. Para no aburrirse, empezó con sus acostumbrados ejercicios nocturnos, quedando sólo en pantalones para mayor comodidad.

Bajo las estrellas, con la fresca brisa nocturna recorriéndole todo era perfecto. Roronoa iba por la flexión mil y algo cuando sintió una presencia. Volteó de inmediato.

—Vaya, sí que es rápido, Espadachín-san—le sorprendió ver a la más reciente adquisición de la banda ahí, así que no bajó la guardia—vamos, no te voy a atacar—tranquilizó con la sonrisa acostumbrada mientras hacía aparecer unas manos en los hombros contrarios que empezaron a masajearlos.

Si se lo preguntaran, el cabeza hueca de Zoro no estaría seguro de qué responder al cómo ni por qué terminaron entrelazados, entregándose placer y haciendo la muda promesa de no hablar al respecto pasado el momento.

Nico Robin, a sus veintiocho años de edad, era más que una mujer hecha y derecha, en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Tal vez había fallado en poder encontrar una pareja estable, pero mientras tanto se consideraba una aventurera en plena flor de su juventud.

Unos meses más tarde, de algún modo, terminó hablando del tema con la navegante. Se sonrojó fuertemente al oír a la arqueóloga hablando tan sueltamente sobre ello, argumentando que era normal y que debía aprovechar mientras aún era bella y joven.

Nami, por supuesto, se negó, diciendo que ella no necesitaba ese tipo de cosas. Aun así, la idea no se le fue fácilmente y Robin lo notó. La morena quiso tranquilizarla, así que en otra ocasión dijo que no se preocupara, que llegaría a su tiempo, que mientras no supiera cómo es no le haría falta.

Pero la pelirroja guardó el pequeño gusanito al fondo de su mente.

Unas semanas después, los Mugiwara estaban en otra de sus acostumbradas fiestas en el barco. El licor no podría faltar, claro está, aunque el capitán ni lo probara. La muchacha de dieciocho años había tomado un poco más de lo normal, sólo un poquito, pero había traspasado su límite al fin y al cabo.

No hablaba incoherencias, no se tambaleaba ni sonreía como estúpida, simplemente estaba levemente sonrojada y dispuesta a divertirse, ¡que era una fiesta!

Para alegría del rubio, su pelirroja favorita quiso navegar _otro mares_ cuando ya todos se habían ido a dormir y él se encargaba de la vajilla. Sanji, por supuesto, no se hizo de rogar, incluso estuvo a punto de romper la loza cuando la leve insinuación de la navegante se hizo notar.

Como era de esperarse, Robin lo notó al instante, con una sonrisa tranquila le preguntó sobre su noche, ganándose un sonrojo y un gruñido. No quería hablar del tema.

Claro, este incidente no podía volver a una hasta hace poco virginal chica en una máquina sexual o ninfómana sin precedentes, quiso probar de nuevo un tiempo después.

Para ese entonces, el Sunny ya estaba con ellos pero Brook aún no. La mayor le había comentado que normalmente eran los chicos quienes tenían más necesidad, se controlaban menos, pensaban menos…_hombres. _

También le dijo sobre Zoro y Sanji, que ambos siempre estarían dispuestos, en especial el cocinero, que no se preocupara, que jamás hablaban de ello. Y lo volvió a hacer, esta vez con Zoro, pues le pareció que parecía más serio, que no le soltaría frases como "Te ves tan bonita cuando suspiras así, Nami-swan" y no le daría miradas levemente lujuriosas por la mañana, como había notado que a veces hacía el rubio con su amiga.

Y, en fin, así se empezó a llevar la vida sexual de los Mugiwara, dos muchachas y tres varones, porque sí, Franky estaba incluido, aunque sólo para Robin, Nami argumentaba que era demasiado mayor…y raro.

Nico soltó una vez que "Súper" no sólo era una muletilla en el cyborg, lo cual la dejó bastante traumatizada.

Como sea, aunque ahora eran dos posibilidades femeninas, no quería decir que hubiera gran movimiento, ellas eran las que decidían cuándo, cómo y con quién.

Aun así, los Mugiwara –activos sexualmente hablando- podrían considerarse más que afortunados entre muchos piratas.

Robin hizo mención de ello a la navegante.

—¿Has notado que casi nunca hay chicas en una tripulación?—la miró sin comprender—los adultos muchas veces pueden aguantar, ¿qué hay de los jóvenes y adolescentes? Luchamos junto a Trafalgar y Eustass y toda su banda pero todos eran varones, incluso había un oso—Nami se tomó unos segundos.

—Tal vez sepan soportar la espera.

—¿Segura?—dijo levantado una ceja y sonriendo levemente. La pelirroja tardó unos segundos antes de azorarse un poco al notar lo que trataba de decir.

—No puedo creerlo—replicó mientras algunas imágenes mentales la invadían.

—Es más—agregó regresando a su libro—ellos nos necesitan más de lo que nosotros a ellos, ¿crees que después de tanta actividad se contenten con sus manos cuando nosotras no queremos?—esta vez la navegante abrió su boca.

—¿Aquí?

—Sólo digamos que las hormonas se sienten en el aire—soltó—y que además yo me levanto de noche por un vaso de agua—al decir esto soltó una risita leve.

El silencio se hizo presente, aunque a la arqueóloga no le importó.

—No me lo dirás, ¿cierto?—murmuró Nami inflando los mofletes.

—¿Decirte qué?—preguntó sin voltear la mirada de su lectura.

—¡A quiénes viste!

—¿Quién dice que vi algo?—la navegante abrió los ojos, le había hecho un broma—¿y quién dice que no lo vi?—agregó con otra risita haciendo que la pelirroja frunciera el ceño y se quedara mirándola—está bien, está bien—dijo sin aguantar la risa y bajando el libro—la verdad yo…

_Sabía a la perfección el camino hacia la cocina, así que no vio necesario el encender las luces. Eran algo de las dos de la madrugada y estimó que estaban todos dormidos._

_Tanteó la puerta y la empujó despacio para evitar que el reno que dormía en la habitación conectada despertase. Se sorprendió un poco al notar que una de las luces más alejadas de la entrada estuviera prendida, pero eso no fue lo único que la dejó sin parpadear._

_Antes de visualizar la escena, sabía por los suspiros y jadeos que alguien se estaba divirtiendo, pero supo que no podía ser Nami, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo en una cocina, siempre decía cosas como que parecería una puta o algo por el estilo, que ellos lo querían más que ella._

_Desechó las palabras de su compañera de habitación rápidamente para concentrarse en lo que verían sus ojos…o su ojo, el que había hecho aparecer, no podía arriesgarse a ser descubierta. Casi finaliza sus poderes cuando lo vio, la impresión había sido fuerte._

_Apareció una oreja al lado de su apéndice visual para poder escucharlo. Sabía que estaba mal, pero tenía curiosidad por el sonido que haría ese par._

_Porque, encontrar al siempre rudo y serio peliverde arrinconando a su amigo-rival cocinero contra una de las mesas de la cocina mientras lo embestía furiosamente era algo que no se veía todos los días. O tal vez sí, sólo que ella no lo sabía._

—_Ma…marimo, más…rápido…_

—_Lo…sé—gruñó jadeando. La morena se sorprendió al notar lo bien que la estaban pasando, pero decidió irse, era suficiente información._

—No-puede-ser—dejó escapar la pelirroja mientras procesaba la información—¡Eso lo explica!

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que Sanji ya no me buscara—comentó—O sea, Zoro jamás deja ver cuándo lo necesita, pero Sanji-kun nunca disimula sus miradas suplicatorias—explicó.

—Oh, pensé que era la única que no había notado—concordó Robin—lo dejé pasar porque ahora yo…

—Sí, sí, prefieres a los maduros y la llegada de Franky han cambiado bastante tus opciones—la cortó, bastante cansada, de veras no quería oír qué hacía o no ese carpintero, era como si…—escuchar eso de ustedes es como saber qué hacen mis padres cuando están solos—Robin abrió los ojos algo sorprendida para luego sonreír.

—Nunca lo había visto de ese modo—confesó.

* * *

**Bonus**

Heat estiró su mano para tocar la puerta, pero casi de inmediato la retiró y retrocedió unos pasos.

—No puedo—gimió. Killer se le acercó para tomarlo de la ropa.

—¡No puedes decir que no, es tu turno!—replicó bastante molesto, llevaban un buen rato en ello y ya había perdido la paciencia—Yo tuve que ir la semana pasada—murmuró amenazante mientras acercaba una de sus cuchillas.

—¡Pero eso es porque a ti te prefiere! No es nuestra culpa que te llame más veces ¡Ngh!—se hizo hacia atrás del susto cuando el rubio acercó más su arma.

—Ni lo repitas—advirtió. Entonces escucharon un ruido proveniente del interior la habitación. Ambos se separaron y trataron de hacer como que pasaban por ahí.

—Oh, Killer—susurró Kid cuando abrió la puerta y vio a ambos miembros de la tripulación—qué sorpresa que estés aquí, justamente quería hablar contigo—dijo en un tono algo extraño que logró que Heat se sobresaltara levemente, aunque el pelirrojo no lo notó.

—Claro, Kid—aceptó mientras cerraba los ojos resignado, aunque la máscara no lo revelara. Ambos ingresaron a la habitación del capitán y Heat dio un suspiro…aunque fue demasiado apresurado.

—Por cierto, Heat, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí—comentó Eustass antes de cerrar la puerta—tal vez pronto te llame—y su nakama no pudo más que sentir un leve escalofrío.

* * *

**Fin xD**

**Dios, no sé qué me dio para escribir esto. Espero les haya gustado, aunque el pobre de Killer me dé pena (?) y Heat también, que pronto le van a dar(?).**

**En fin, nos leemos pronto, **

**Lis.**

_**PD: Los Reviews evitan que a Kid le entren ganas…o que aumenten, depende de lo que quieran(?)**_


End file.
